


A Being Neither Dead nor Alive

by Evil_Fanfictionist



Category: Danny Phantom, Ghost Whisperer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Fanfictionist/pseuds/Evil_Fanfictionist
Summary: After the explosion of the nasty burger, Danny lost everyone he cared about, with no one left and knowing he couldn't go to Vlad he ran hoping to escape his fate from becoming Dan. As he ran he ran into a small town called Grandview where things are a bit different than he is used too, especially the ghost. Rated M just in case.





	

Chapter One

Danny was flying for who knows how long, he had no idea where he was or what time it was. He was only focusing on one thing running because if he lost focus his mind would drift off and he would be reminded of those painful memories again. In a way he was glad that Vlad chased after him, he was sure Vlad saw it like a game of cat and mice, but Danny was just glad he had something to focus on. He didn't really care what happened to him now, though he knew how much it would hurt his family and friends if he thought like that. He just couldn't help it, he didn't have anyone anymore and the only person he could call family would end up leaving him down a path of destruction. He promised himself he wouldn't go down that path so he would avoid it at all cost.

Danny was starting to get exhausted, even in his ghost form, flying like this was exhausting. Lucky for him he saw a small town come into view and under the cloak of the night he landed without anyone seeing him. Danny landed in an alleyway as he transformed back into Danny Fenton. The exhaustion he felt before came back to him ten fold, he had severe burns and singed clothes as well. He looked like he just walked out of a fire; and in reality, he did, expect it was an explosion. He walked a few steps out of the alleyway, wobbling with each step; his exhaustion was too much for his human form to handle, he could feel he was going to pass out at any minute. Soon enough he fell to the floor but someone caught him before he could hit the ground. Danny opened his eyes a bit to see a man, he had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. The man's face seemed full of surprise as he watched him pull out his phone.

"N-No…..No hospitals….p-please…" He said weakly, as he let some of the fear show in his expression. If he ever looked back onto the situation he would tell anyone he did that to make the person pity him so he wouldn't take him to the hospital. He remembered how he didn't really have a problem with hospitals until after Spectra took over a one. Since then he was reminded that if he ever did go to one they might notice how fast he healed or his unusual body temperature. He didn't need the added stress right now. The man seemed to look at him for a moment before he dialed his phone, but before he could see if the man really listened to him or not he passed out.

Rick Payne was driving back from his office, it was nearly midnight when he had left and on his drive home, he saw a flash of light in an alleyway. He was sure he would have missed it if it had been daylight. Being the professor he is, he stopped the car and went towards the alleyway. When he was right in front of it to his surprise there was a boy with raven black hair and bright blue eye...no dull blue eyes. They seemed to be clouded with grief and sorrow, not to mention the boy looked like he walked out of a fire. He looked down the alleyway to see if there was one but saw nothing, he had just reached to grab his phone when the boy spoke. Now usually Professor Payne didn't sympathize with anyone, but there was something in his voice that made him think twice. The absolute fear in it and not only in his voice but in his eyes too, he felt like taking this boy to the hospital would only make it worse. So he dialed his first speed line, Melinda Gordon.

He was relieved when she picked up the phone as he looked down at the boy seeing him unconscious. "Hey Melinda, How is your night going so far?" He asked still in his mood for his jokes.

He only heard a small shuffled which he assumed was her looking at the time. "You do realize what time it is right? Why are you calling?" Melinda asked on the other side.

"Ah...well...you see you and Jim should get down here as fast as possible, and I'd hurry someone's life might be on the line." He said as he seemed actually more serious for once. "I am in front of your store and tell Jim to bring his medical gear." He told her as he hung up. He then sat down letting the boy lay on his lap, he seemed to be resting unaware of the damage that had been done to his body. Payne didn't like children but something about this one made him feel like he couldn't leave him alone.

Melinda, on the other hand, jumped out of bed waking up Jim with ease as they rushed out of the house. Melinda had no idea what Payne was so worried about but he did say a life was on the line. Though she didn't understand why he didn't call the hospital. They both drove down to her store and just like he said there was Payne with a boy resting on the floor. Jim was the first one to get out and she followed and when she got closer she could see why he was worried. The boy who was resting was badly burned and she could see some cuts and scratches on him as well. Jim went straight into action trying to help the boy in front of him. "Payne I don't understand why did you call us and not 911." She said voicing her thoughts.

Payne only looked down, "Well you should've seen him, the way he asked me not to take him to the hospital. It was like he was telling me he wouldn't get any better if he went there. The only thing I could think of to do was to call you guys. This way when he wakes up he won't freak out" He said as he looked at the boy. "But will he be okay?" He asked Jim.

Jim looked up for a moment then nodded, "I think so he is burned but they aren't infected, nothing seems hurt too badly, and he doesn't have any blood loss either. I think a good rest is all he needs. But what I don't understand is that his burns seem fresh and some of his wounds too." He said as he looked at this boy, "But we haven't had any fires recently around here."

"He walked out of that alleyway, just like this. He wasn't walking straight either and he just fell over. I was glad I was close enough to catch him." Payne said.

Melinda nodded, "well why don't we take him back to our house until he wakes up." she told them both. "we can put him in the back seat, and we will get all of our answers we need when he wakes up."

What happened next surprised the young married couple. "I would like to come too..." Payne spoke softly, "I mean...to help watch over the boy and all...We can't have him crocking on us. Then we never get our answers that is unless he tells Melinda from the afterlife." He said going back to his joker self.

Melinda was caught off guard for a moment as he spoke with such gentle and a worried voice. She only smiled, "Of course, now come on." She said. Jim and Payne helped carry the younger boy into the back seat as Payne got in and let him rest his head on his lap again. When they reached Melinda's house Danny was taking inside and placed in the guest bedroom. As Melinda set up the couch for Payne, she had feeling he would end up spending the night upstairs but just in case it was here for him. Melinda made it upstairs to see the concerned look in his eyes and she smiled, "He will be okay, Rick...I set up blankets and a pillow downstairs if you wanted them." She only got a half-hearted thanks as she walked out into her own room where Jim was. "I wonder what got him so attached to that boy.." She said wondering out loud.

"Who knows but for know let's sleep so we can find out tomorrow what happened to him," Jim said as he pulled his loving wife to bed and the two soon fell back to sleep.

Payne, on the other hand, watched the boy, he didn't know why but this boy made him want to protect him, from all the cruelty of this world. He couldn't figure it out as it wasn't like the two actually had a decent conversation, maybe it was the look in his eyes that just wanted to give up, or maybe the fear in his voice. Either way, he wanted to help this boy, Payne ended up falling asleep leaning his head on the bed the boy was sleeping on. For one of the first times, Payne got a vision in his sleep of a ghost. He had a purple cloak on and his skin was blue, eyes red. With one scar going down the left eye. Now the weird part was that he seemed to have a clock inside of him that actually work. It looked like one of those old grandfather clocks. He also held a staff with what looked like it had another clock on top. At first, he was an old man with a white long beard; then, he was and a young child who was probably half the size of the boy they found; and lastly, he turned into a middle age man. This change didn't seem to bother the ghost as he kept talking like he was used to it.

"Protect the being neither alive nor dead. Protect and lead him on the right path." The blue skin ghost told him. He seemed to have a wise nature about him, which made him not doubt what he was being told.


End file.
